Absorbent articles for personal hygiene of the type indicated above are designed to absorb and contain body exudates, in particular large quantity of urine. These absorbent articles comprise several layers, typically a topsheet on the wearer-facing side, a backsheet on the garment-facing side and in-between an absorbent core, among other layers. An acquisition and/or a distribution layer may be further provided between the absorbent core and the topsheet. Topsheets are usually either made of a nonwoven or a formed film. Backsheets are typically made of a fluid-impermeable plastic film sometimes doubled on its external side by a nonwoven layer to provide a better feel. It is known to consolidate nonwovens by applying a thermal bonding pattern to the fibers. A commonly used technique involves passing the web of fibers between two calender rolls. One of the roll is typically smooth, and the other roll comprises protrusions having the shape and the disposition of the desired thermal bonding pattern. Typically the calender roll with the protrusion may be heated so that enough heat is applied to the web to locally melt the fibers of the web according to the desired thermal bonding pattern. This and other techniques to provide a bonding pattern on a nonwoven are disclosed in details for example in WO00/04215 (assigned to Fibervisions Inc.).
Various thermal bonding patterns have been suggested. WO01/12427A1 (assigned to First Quality Fibers, Inc) for example discloses a nonwoven with a non-symmetrical bonding configuration. The bonds have a generally oval shape and are oriented in different directions. US2014/0072767 (assigned to Pegas Nonwovens S.R.O.) discloses various bonding patterns including convex “wing” shapes and sigmoid “S” shapes. U.S. Pat. No. 8,530,722 (Rinnert et al.) discloses a colored topsheet having a basis weight of from 12 to 18 gsm and comprises a plurality of bonded points. Each of the bonded points has a surface area of from 2 mm2 to 5 mm2 and the cumulated surface area of the plurality of bonded points is from 10 to 25% of the total surface area of the top sheet. The bond points exemplified are generally round and have all the same shape.
The present inventors have found that many of the patterns of the prior art exhibit a relatively large amount of broken fibers that stick out of the surface of the nonwoven, referred to as fuzz. These broken fibers are generally undesirable as they reduce the quality perception of the nonwoven. The invention provides an efficient bonding pattern for the fibers of the nonwoven resulting in smaller broken fibers sticking out of the plane of the nonwoven (“fuzz”) while keeping desirable attributes such as softness, flexibility, integrity, absorbency and cost-effectiveness.